As the value and use of information continues to increase, individuals and businesses seek additional ways to process and store information. One option for processing and storing information is an information handling system. An information handling system generally processes, compiles, stores, and/or communicates information or data for business, personal, educational, governmental, or other purposes thereby allowing users to take advantage of the value of the information.
Because technology and information handling needs and requirements vary between different users and/or applications, information handling systems may also vary regarding what information is handled, how the information is handled, how much information is processed, stored, or communicated, and how quickly and efficiently the information may be processed, stored, or communicated. The variations in information handling systems allow for information handling systems to be general or configured for a specific user or specific use such as financial transaction processing, airline reservations, enterprise data storage, or global communications. In addition, information handling systems may include a variety of hardware and software components that may be configured to process, store, and communicate information and may include one or more computer systems, data storage systems, and networking systems.
Information handling systems may include cases, chassis, and/or housings, depending on the category of system and/or the anticipated operating environment and/or usage. For example, personal computers may include desktop, tower, and/or portable computers. Server systems may include individual blades, server blocks, and/or other components. In any particular information handling system, the choice of housing or a case may depend on several features of the housing (e.g., visual appeal, size, available ports and/or connectors, etc.). One feature that may drive selection of an information handling system is security. For example, in uses demanding confidential information or in locations without restricted access, a user may require an information handling system that can withstand deliberate attempts to extract information and/or components. Some information handling system security features offered include password protection and/or locks.
Locks may be installed on the housing or case for any sort of information handling system. For example, a housing for personal computers may include a front panel, often referred to as a front bezel. In some housings, screws, tabs, and/or other components may be used to retain the front bezel and/or any other panels making up the housing. In other housings, a keyed lock may restrict operation of the information handling system and/or removal of the front bezel from the housing.
FIG. 1 depicts selected elements of an example prior art information handling system 1. Information handling system 1 includes a case 10. Information handling system 1 may include processing resources, e.g., one or more central processing units (CPUs) and storage resources that are accessible to the processing resources. Storage resources may include volatile storage or memory and/or persistent storage, e.g., disk storage, flash memory or other type of erasable read only memory (ROM), and the like. Information handling system 1 may also include various other peripheral or I/O devices known in the field of data processing system design.
Case 10 may include any housing, chassis, or other enclosure appropriate for packaging, protecting, and/or housing electrical and/or mechanical components of information handling system 1. For instance, case 10 may include sheet metal, formed plastic, wood, and/or any other material. Case 10, as shown in FIG. 1, may include a front bezel 12, a side panel 14, a lock 16, and one or more faceplates 18.
Front bezel 12 may include any component and/or device configured to house components of information handling system 1 and/or allow appropriate access to components (e.g., power switches, disk drives, expansion bays, etc.). Front bezel 12 may be integral with one or more additional portions of case 10 or may be removable as a separate piece. In the embodiment shown in FIG. 1, front bezel 12 may be removed from case 10. In addition, front bezel 12 may include removable faceplates 18.
Side panel 14 may include any component and/or device configured to house components of information handling system 1 and/or allow appropriate access to components. In the embodiment shown in FIG. 1, side panel 14 is made from a single piece of sheet metal that includes two side panels 14 and a top panel. In such embodiments, removal of side panel 14 may result in exposure of the internal components of information handling system 1.
Lock 16 may include any component and/or device configured to restrict access to components of information handling system 1. For example, operation of lock 16 may disable one or more electronic components of information handling system 1 (e.g., a hard drive, a power supply, etc.). As another example, lock 16 may restrict removal of front bezel 12. Lock 16, as shown in FIG. 1, may be operated by a key.
Faceplates 18 may include any removable panel or other covering. Removal of one faceplate 18 may reveal an expansion bay, connector, switch, and/or any other components of information handling system 1. For example, removal of faceplate 18 may allow installation of a floppy disk drive, CD-ROM drive, and/or another peripheral device.